Ella
by Danybel
Summary: Ella es mi mundo, mi universo. Ella es mi cielo, mi sol y mi luna. Ella es mi todo.


_Bueno, esto es algo totalmente diferente a lo que hago generalmente, espero que sea de su agrado._

**Ella**

Ella es de la clase de personas que siempre te sorprenden, es de la clase de personas que siempre te hacen sonreír, es de la clase de personas que siempre están sonriendo, no importa lo tristes que estén. Ella es de la clase de personas que te sonríe, aunque seas como yo, es de la clase de personas que te hace sentir bien, y luego te arrepientes del maltrato que le hiciste. Nunca pensé que llegaría amarla de esta forma, pero me he equivocado, estoy enamorado de ella.

Ella es aquella que su sonrisa de perla me alegra el día, es la que con sus ojos me demuestra que hay algo bueno en todas partes, por ella dejé de ser como era, por ella dejé de tratar mal a los demás, para que se fijara en mi, por ella dejé de sonreír, por ella sonreí de nuevo, por ella mi vida es un desastre, por ella mi padre me odia, por ella mi madre me ama, por ella no tengo a mis amigos, por ella perdí las fuerzas de levantarme y las ganas de acostarme, por ella daría hasta la vida.

Ella fue la que me hizo pensar que mi apellido no significaba nada, ella fue la que hizo que mi nombre perdiera su sentido, mas aún cuando salía de sus labios, ella fue la que me volvió loco, la única que pudo hacerme desear estar con ella todo el tiempo, ella fue la única que me dedicó una sonrisa verdadera, aún sin conocerme, ella fue la que limpió mi alma de todos los pensamientos que tenía, puros o impuros, no quedó ninguno, todo por ella.

Ella volvió un desastre mis sentidos, ella, con sus cabellos ondeando en la brisa me dejó paralizado, ella sonriéndole a la vida me dejó embobado, ella llorándole a su amiga me dejó enfurecido, ella derramando lágrimas de felicidad rellenó mi alma, ella me hizo sentir un ser totalmente nuevo, sin miedo, sin fuerzas, sin nada y al mismo tiempo con todo.

Ella hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora cada vez que la veo, ella hace que mis piernas tiemblen con solo observar su cabello, ella hace que mis manos suden con solo oler su aroma dulce, ella hace que mis vellos se ericen cuando pasa por en frente, ella hace que me muerda las uñas en desesperanza, ella hace que durmiendo sueñe cosas mágicas. Ella hace que me pase las manos por el cabello para verme mejor en su presencia, ella me hace lo que nunca fui.

Ella me hace una persona tierna y cariñosa, ella me hace sonreír con sus palabras, ella me hace sudar con sus movimientos, ella me da escalofríos con su toque, ella me da cariño con sus ojos, ella me infunde amor con sus labios, ella me ve de forma diferente, ella me ve de forma dulce y afectuosa, ella me hace sentir el corazón en la garganta.

Ella me deja helado con sus labios, ella me abraza de forma segura y encaprichada, ella me dice "eres mío de mas nadie", ella me hace sentir un trofeo danzando entre sus manos, ella me hace decirles cosas hermosas, me hace hablar de mi amor por ella, ella me sonríe cada vez que me ve, ella e deja quererla a mi gusto.

Ella me susurra cosas lindas al oído, ella me hace hacer cosas románticas, ella me hace hacer y decir cosas sin sentido, ella me toma entre sus brazos con amor, ella me hace el amor con cada caricia, ella me enloquece con su mirada, ella me dice "te amo" con susurros, ella me habla con murmullos, ella no dice nada en absoluto y aún así me cautiva.

Ella es todo lo que siempre he soñado, ella es la única que amo, ella es el sol de mis días, ella es la luna de mis noches, ella es todo el universo, ella es una sola persona con todo lo que quiero, ella es mi mundo entero.

-¿que estas pensando amor?- me pregunta con su voz infantil y hermosa

-en lo mucho que te quiero- le contesto sonriendo.

-vamos a dormir Draco, estoy cansada- se acurruca junto a mi y me besa la barbilla, haciéndome cosquillas.

-lo que tu digas- apago la luz y arropo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, sintiendo su calor que me embriaga, ella es mi mujer amada: Luna.

**Fin**

_Es corto y diferente, nada que ver con lo de siempre, y aunque no lo crean, me gusta muchísimo, la inspiración me vino de repente y de repente lo hice, espero que les guste como me gusta a mi, sin mas que decir, me despido. _

_Danybel. _


End file.
